The Wind, a Hat, and an Umbrella
by Arkenjil
Summary: [One-shot] 1+2 shounen-ai! As the title says, this is a really sappy, WAFFy, cutesy story about the wind, a hat, and an umbrella...R & R onegai!


The Wind, a Hat, and an Umbrella (1x2-06)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, characters especially, from Gundam Wing (much as I want to); they belong to Sunrise, Sotsu and its creators, so don't sue me. You wouldn't get anything for it, anyway. The only things I own from this story are the plot and the ideas. (And don't take those from me!)

Note: 1x2 and 3+4 shounen-ai.

Note 2: Major SAP warning! And OOC-ness ;^_^;; gomen…

The Wind, a Hat, and an Umbrella

Written by Arkenjil

[This section completed June 4, 2001.]

It was a beautiful spring day. Granted, the birds weren't chirping nor were butterflies flitting around, but it was a beautiful spring day nonetheless, simply because the grass was green and the sun was shining. Maybe. Oh, and there was something else, too…

"Yeeeeeeah!"

The door slammed shut with an exceptionally loud boom that made the whole house shudder at the impact. Quatre winced and looked up from his place on the couch, where he sat next to Trowa.

Apparently they had been talking. (1)

"Eh heh heh…sorry," Duo grinned sheepishly. "There's a really strong wind out there - it almost slammed the door on my finger." He removed his cap and ran his hand through his tousled chestnut bangs before tossing the cap onto a couch.

Trowa followed his movements with his cool green eyes. "Someone's going to be sitting there," he said quietly. (2)

Duo shrugged, stretching. "Yeah? Well, good for them."

Quatre sighed and shook his head, obviously staring at the random grit that had blown in when Duo opened the door. "Duo, when I said to treat my house like your home, I didn't mean-"

"Okay, sorry." With a few long-legged strides, Duo snatched his cap from the couch and gave Quatre and Trowa a pointed look. "There, is that better?" he asked sarcastically, shaking it at them.

Quatre sighed again. Trowa moved closer to the blond and slipped an arm around his waist, whispering something in his ear. Quatre's face lit up and he smiled happily back at the taller boy. "Yeah!" he agreed ecstatically.

"I don't even _want_ to know what he just said!" groaned Duo, slapping his head with his cap.

Trowa looked up. "Your loss," he said, voice perfectly even, before returning to cuddle with Quatre.

"My God, he just cracked a joke," Duo muttered to himself. "I'm out of here," he announced loudly to the other two occupants of the room. Quatre half-heartedly waved good-bye to Duo before he and Trowa disappeared from Duo's view. 

"Those two crazy lovebirds," he huffed to himself as he walked through the house. _Those two crazy lovebirds…they have all the luck. Falling in love and getting loved back. They're so - what's the word? - _cute_ together, so perfect. And did I just think cute? I never think cute! Oh, man, Duo, you're jealous and you know it very well. But who wouldn't be jealous of them? Of their love and happiness…I know I could never have that because - stupid me. Stupid Duo just had to fall in love with someone whom I _know_ will never love me back. I know I'll never be happy, not while I love _him_…he who loves nothing, not even life itself._

Speaking of Heero, where is he? I haven't seen him for a while…I wonder where he could be. Probably working on that laptop of his - it's ranked high up there on his "most coveted possessions" list, right next to guns and spandex. Man, I can't believe myself. I fell in love with a guy who wears spandex, carries a gun…a guy who will never, ever love me back. Am I a masochist or what? Duo looked outside as he passed the glass doors leading to the backyard and saw the patio umbrella leaning dangerously to one side. _That's not good._ "Stinking wind," Duo muttered. He put his cap back on his head and opened the glass sliding door.

Almost instantly the wind buffeted him, forcing him to steel his muscles in order to stay standing and grab onto his hat to keep it from flying away. He really didn't mind; he felt like he needed something to take his mind off Heero, and having to think about walking would serve as a good distraction. He shut the sliding door after him and made his way to the umbrella. Ducking down so that it wouldn't close on him, Duo grabbed the handle and turned. The umbrella closed slowly, not quickly enough for him, and the wind wasn't helping, either. It took him a few minutes before it finally closed all the way. Duo took the ties and began tying the umbrella up.

Just then, the wind kicked up even more. Duo clung to the umbrella, braid flying out behind him, trying not to get blown away. He knew that, theoretically, it shouldn't be possible to get blown away by normal wind, but he wasn't sure if this was normal wind or not. (3) The wind lessened and Duo resumed tying. He had just completed the double knot when the wind blew furiously at him, making him cling to the umbrella again as it knocked his cap off his head.

Instinctively, Duo reached back and tried to catch it - and he let go of the umbrella. _Oh, stupid,_ his mind commented detachedly as the wind got a firm grip on him and shoved. He was pushed back, scrambling madly backwards to keep his feet under him as he was blown. He felt like a dead leaf being tossed about in a hurricane, and his mind told him (in its detached little voice) how ridiculously absurd he must look to any observer. In a flash, Duo realized that he wasn't going to succeed staying upright and braced himself for impact.

He hit something soft but firm, but his whirling mind couldn't fathom what it was. [_That's not the floor_, it observed.] Duo turned around to discover himself face-to-face with none other but Heero Yuy, Mr. Perfect Soldier and Spandex Boy, hands wrapped around his waist, eyes narrowed to slits to keep flying dust from getting into them.

"H- Heero?" he asked, not believing. His mind cheerily expressed overwhelming happiness, recovering from his initial confusion. Duo looked down to see himself…_Oh my God, I'm sitting in Heero's lap!_ he suddenly realized, blushing bright red. "I- I'm really sorry!"

The wind lessened. Heero blinked open brilliant Prussian blue eyes to look at Duo. "Hn," he remarked, but made no effort to get up.

"Are you- what were you doing out here?" Duo stuttered, hands gesticulating randomly because he really didn't know what to do with them.

"Weighing down the ends of the pool cover so it wouldn't get blown away." (4)

Duo chuckled. "We're all just Quatre's servants here, aren't we?" Heero didn't reply. Duo lapsed into uneasy silence. _Why isn't he getting up?_ Alarm took hold. "Oh, I'm sorry, Heero!"

Heero looked at him, not understanding.

"You should've said something if you wanted me to get up."

"Who said I wanted to you get up?" Heero asked.

Shocked, Duo's mouth hung open. _Is that a smirk on his face?_ "What?"

Heero averted his eyes. "Did you want this back?" He raised a hand. In it was clutched Duo's black cap.

"Yes." Duo made a grab for it and failed when Heero moved it out of his reach. Seeing that it was closer if he tried with his other hand, Duo lunged for the other side. Again, Heero moved it away. They played at this game for the next minute or so until Heero got the hat way behind his back. Duo lunged forward and grabbed it, and Heero, trying to keep it out of his hands, fell backwards, Duo on top of him.

Duo's eyes widened quickly. He was _kissing_ Heero! Well, if not kissing, then their lips were connected in a way that couldn't pass for just a fleeting touch even if they were numb! Positive that the Heero wasn't happy about their situation, Duo let go of the cap and hastily pushed himself off the other pilot. He could feel his entire face burning up. "I- I'm really sorry, Heero, I-"  
  
Heero, getting up, gave Duo a glare that wasn't quite as icy as Duo had remembered it to be when they first met. "Shut up," he stated, moving forward to cover Duo's mouth with his own.

Duo was astonished but utterly in heaven. He felt Heero's hands slip around him and leaned into the kiss, tangling his own hands in the other pilot's unruly dark brown hair. When they finally broke the kiss out of lack of air, Heero smiled at him. It wasn't a big smile, not like the bright cheerful grin Duo returned him, but the sides of Heero's mouth were curled up in a small but unmistakable smile.

"Heero," Duo breathed, nuzzling the hollow of Heero's throat.

"It's a little cold out here, don't you think?" Heero asked, his warm breath tickling Duo's ear.

"Not anymore it isn't."

*Owaru*

  1. Talking? Trowa, talking? O.O I _said_ there'd be OOC-ness.
  2. Does Trowa ever talk in any other kind of voice besides quiet?
  3. Hurricanes, tornadoes, etc -- they don't count as normal wind.
  4. Got anything better than that? No? Didn't think so.

That was…what, 3rd fic? Hehe…this is a really weird fic, I know. Review please! Give me suggestions for more stories!


End file.
